Whispers In The Dark
by BadInLatin
Summary: Melinda May does not cry. Except for when she does. May/Ward Oneshot - Takes place immediately after Yes Men.


AN: This is my first fanfiction in a while, so I'd really appreciate feedback to see where I need to improve. Just a little May/Ward Oneshot because I'm a little in denial about the ending of Yes Men. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fabulous characters, only my own words.

* * *

Melinda May did not cry.

She just didn't. She didn't look down on others for crying but it was simply not something she did. It had been years since she had last felt tears stain her cheeks. And yet, here she was. Alone in her bunk, sitting on the bed and staring at the wall while they pooled in her eyes and ran down her face, dripping off her chin. She did not bother wiping them. This was an emotional response that would pass with time. It was best to let it. Even she had to express herself somehow, though tears were not the medium she had been expecting. When she was angry with herself, she usually took it out on something else. Beat a punching bag to a pulp, pour some whiskey down her throat, and fall asleep.

But she had no desire to hit anything now. Or drown her sorrows, or even try to sleep it off. She simply wanted to stop feeling, for the feeling to pass, to let her truly be as icy-hearted as she pretended she was. She felt herself fail to hold back a sob, and heard the quiet sound resonate through her bunk. How long had it been since she's made such a noise? How long since she'd let herself get this invested in anything?

A knock on the door. Her single choked sob had betrayed her. Coulson, probably, also laying awake, coming to check on her. "Come in. It's unlocked." Her voice gave away nothing. She didn't move as she heard the door open and then close, and footsteps that were decidedly not Coulson's enter the bunk. Ward. She didn't move, but felt her companion sit down on the bed, his back facing hers. Words failed her completely, everything she wanted to say hanging in the silence. He broke it first.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I do."

"No." The words come out steadier than she expected, harsher too. "Only Lorelei is to blame." She hears only his soft breathing behind her, and so continues. "I reacted poorly. I shouldn't have hit you when you had your will back. I shouldn't have acted as coldly as I did in the cockpit. I apologize."

"You don't have to."

"Yes." She asserted, "I do."

Ward fell silent, tilting his head back to rest against hers. "You're forgiven."

"I'm not sure I deserve it." She admitted, in almost a whisper, "If it's Skye you want, I understand. I won't interfere. I want you to be happy, Ward. And if it's Skye that will make you happy, you should be with her. Not with me."

"Melinda?"

"I mean it, Ward. I won't stand in your way."

"Melinda I don't want Skye."

"You don't have to lie to me." She says, making herself smile through the tears he can't see "I entered this relationship understanding feelings were not supposed to be involved and… I… I will not let them get in the way of what is best for the team."

"You're upset because… you think I want Skye?"

"I'll stop being upset. It's okay."

"Melinda I don't want Skye. I don't even think Skye wants me." He leans his head back again, so that it touches hers. "I want you, I only want you. Lorelei was lying." She's silent, unsure if she believes him. "I want you. I do. I just thought that after Lorelei and I… After she… I thought that you… wouldn't want me anymore."

"Ward." She says as she reaches back to find his hand, squeezing it in hers, "No. Don't ever think that. What she did was not your fault I would _never_ let that affect my opinion of you."

"You're not mad that I… I...?" He struggles to finish "Was with her."

"Of course not. You couldn't control your actions. She used you and you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have made that clear. I'm sorry Ward. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry she did that to you. For everything. It's not your fault." She feels his shoulders move against her back, and does the same, their eyes finding each other in the dark. Each is surprised to see the other with tears on their cheeks. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." She tells him, shaking her head slightly as he pulls her close, burying his face in her hair. Their arms wrap around each other, Melinda resting her head against his shoulder in the dark.

"I just want, you, okay?" He whispers into her ear.

"Okay." She whispers back, and holding him tighter. Neither is sure how long they stay like that, only that neither wants it to end. Neither knew who fell asleep first, but they both woke to the sun through the window of the plane, limbs tangled with one another. She smiles as their eyes meet, one of the softest, most genuine smiles he's seen from anyone, let alone Melinda May. He smiles back.

Somehow, they're going to be okay.


End file.
